Fun
by LavanderFox1
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has the picture perfect life, getting married to his beautiful high school girlfriend, working in law enforcement and he is very close with his mother, father and brother. What else could he want. Maybe the control over life and death.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything. any criticism is welcome i will be adding to this story but this is just a quick first chapter.**_

**fun.**

The blade made its way through, tearing the flesh in it's way, the adrenaline in his system was fading as the panic and realization of what he has just done set in.

He took two shacked steps back dropping the now blood covered object with a shocked expression. The noise the knife made brought him back to a harsh reality.

He had killed someone,committed a murder. He had taken some ones life away from them. He would go to jail and he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him in there.

He poked his head around the corner, good no one was there. He picked up the now non breathing woman and threw her into the back of his car and put some blankets over her. He would just have to get ride of everything, he dumped the body into the river and set fire to the blankets. His sin could keep him warm until he stopped shaking.

When he finally calmed down and got slowly back into his car and started looking for any blood stains, He got lucky.

He went home and sat in his living room staring at his hands, shacking. He had washed his hands but they still felt filthy, covered in another human beings could still feel the liquid running down his hands, would this feeling ever dissapear?. He gave himself a harsh slap to the face hoping to keep his usual calm and un emotional posture.

He put the kettle on hoping that a calming tea would help. After a few seconds decided that only a cold beer could help and turned the kettle off slamming the fridge door open. he sat on the couch and turned the TV on he rubbed his temple in frustration.

"get it together sasuke, you are a uchiha"

He was about to continue but heard the door starting to unlock. He sighed, it must be his fiance.

The pink haired girl walked in with a bright smile that was always plastered on her face. Sasuke was very happy with her, he was usually a very cold person but with her he felt he could smile. Not this time none of her butterfly kisses or warm hugs or even that beautiful smile she always wore could make him crack a smile this time.

"hey sakura" he turned to her giving her a slight smile he didn't want to explain any of this to her.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun" she replied taking off her jacket and kissing him on the cheek heading for the kettle.

Sasuke sat in bed that night just staring at the ceiling, remembering every detail. It was already haunting him, the scream that left her rosy lips, the clank the knife made when it hit the ground, the look in her eyes of pure terror. He started remembering what it felt like to pierce the knife through her flesh, the adrenalin rush the feeling of power, that power over another persons life. You chose if they die or live. What scared sasuke the most was one thing. He liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing, everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. please leave constructive criticism. I apologies for any terrible grammer or spelling i try and edit as best i can but usually forget and leave certain bits out. **_

_**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.** _

Fun #2

Sasuke woke in a cold sweat. He had dreamed about how good it felt to pierce the skin of that whore, the way the red liquid ran down his hand and the sound of her pain enduced scream rippled through the night air. The feeling of adrenaline when he heard her last breath and her limp body hit the ground. He wanted that feeling again, and he was going to get it.

He slowly got out of bed and looked at the pink haired beauty sleeping next to him. He stroked her hair a little the thought still running through his head.

"No, i cant she doesn't deserve it" he kissed her forehead and made his way to the kitchen.

he poured his coffee trying to forget the feeling but he just couldnt shake it, it felt to good. He pushed the coffee to the side and grabbed the vodka from the back.

"Why think when you can over drink, that's what i learned from dad anyway" he started chugging down the bottle.

He heard Sakura getting out of bed and poured it into an empty water bottle and threw the vodka bottle in the bin.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun" she smiled that smile that always seems to melt his ice heart.

"Goodmorning Sakura" He replied with a kiss to the cheek.

He did his day as he normally does, acting normal. He got home to Sakura making dinner, She was watching th murder on the news with a disgusted look on her face.

His heart dropped. What if she would hate him after this? what if she wanted to leave him? would they take him away from her? he couldn't let this happen. It wouldn't happen. Ever.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and sniffed her hair a little. She changed her shampoo. It was more a cherry than her usual strawberry. He didn't like it. He let the sneer slide over his face slowly moving his hand up to run his fingers through her hair.

"why did you change your shampoo" His voice sounded cold and distant.

Sakura stopped cutting the vegetable's for a second to look behind her not liking the violent look on his face.

"Do you not like it? it is sweeter"she smiled at him

He smiled back at her, he could never stay mad at that smile, it was heart warming. It made him feel human. He left it alone and put his face into the side of her neck, nibbling a little.

"Sasuke don't you dare i am making dinner" She turned in his arms giving him a butterfly kiss on the lips. "Now go set the table and maybe if you're a good boy you will get desert" she licked her lips seductively. He smirked a cocky grin and walked off to do what he was told. His mind was no where but the bedroom that night.

_**Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) i had to make this short i really cant think what to do with this story but i want to continue it. **_


	3. the beginning of the end

_**i do not own anything. **_

_**Fun#3**_

Sasuke sat twirling the dirty blade in his hand, gliding his fingers over the dried up blood. It didn't feel as good as the real thing.

Sakura had just finished packing in the bedroom when he stashed the blade in the kitchen and went to see her, all thoughts of the exhilarating thrill of tonight left in the other room.

Sakura was going away with the girls for the next two weeks. He had all the time to start-up his new-found hobby. Sasuke dropped her off at the airport and gave her a kiss goodbye, now she wont get hurt and he can have his fun.

He got home and started laying the plastic on his bedroom floor, He sharpened his favourite knife and laid it on the bed. His hands were shaking although some would think it was fear all he could feel was the overwhelming feeling of excitement.

He got into his car and started looking for a playmate. He pulled up to the side next to a woman and rolled down the window.

"i am looking for a playmate, you free to come to my place?"

"Well it depends on how much you are willing to pay me" she winked at him

She made him feel sick,she was a disgusting human being that needed to be gone. He gave her a seductive smile and handed over a 50.

"You come back to mine and i will give you more" The girl ran to the other side and got into his car, clearly excited to be earning that much money.

The drive back to his house was slow and a little awkward for the girl. Sasuke dropped the nice guy act as soon as she got into the car, the doors were locked.

They arrived at his house and made their way to the living room.

"so what do you wa-" she was cut off with sasuke dragging her to the bedroom, he was shaking. He looked scared

"Are you scared sweetie?" she seemed genuinely concerned.

"i am excited" He explained in an annoyed tone.

He pushed her to the plastic on the ground, she gave him a dirty look but did not complain after all it was her job. Sasuke picked up the knife and pinned her hands over her head.

"Are you into some sort of knife play or some shit?" her voice was trembling.

He traced the knife in between her breasts.

"you could say that" he laughed in her face and slowly let the blade slip into her flesh,savoring the horrified look on her face as the realization of what happened hit her. Sasuke smiled like a child in a candy store.

He plunged the blade in deeper, feeling the liquid drip on his hand, he pulled it out listening to her screams and plea for help. He closed his eyes still smiling and dug the blade in again. After a few more plunges she stopped, there were no more screams no more crying just the beautiful colour red covering the plastic on the floor.

He looked at his hands that were covered in it, he ran his hands through his hair and over his face. laughing at the feeling of the warm liquid.

He sat on his bed for a while just staring at the body on the floor, smiling down at her.

"Now you look beautiful" He sighed and rolled her up in the plastic and put her in a freezer in the basement.

No blood on the carpet, that's good now Sakura wont get mad. He kept smiling and headed for the shower watching the blood fall down the drain.

_**Thank you for reading, this chapter was pretty rubbish i may re write it. **_


End file.
